


Marcus Breaks

by Sunshinecowger



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happy Ending, Hope, Ice in the best way, Love, Minor Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Tension, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecowger/pseuds/Sunshinecowger





	1. Chapter 1

The halls of the ark were mostly bare.  
The lights flickered periodically as they tended to do as most of the residents slept.  
Abby was exhausted and had been for weeks.  
Since Jake died and Clarke had been busy with her friends, there hadn't been a reason to rush home.  
Everyday just flowed into the next.......until today. 

Growing up, Abby had spent alot of time with Marcus and his mom. Vera would make pancakes for her son and his friends. Back then it consisted of Marcus, Abby, Jaha, Diana, Jake and Cece.  
They went to school together and trained together.  
There had never been a reason to believe that many of their friendships would blow apart. 

Now Abby found herself walking towards the door that belonged to Kane's quarters.  
She stood quiet, afraid even.  
How long had it been?  
Years? Two decades? Since the night Marcus looked at her as if he had been betrayed?  
She knocked and waited.  
Nothing.  
Slowly she opened the door.  
"Kane?"  
Abby took a tentaive step in. Her eyes darted around the room.  
There was Marcus, on the couch, well sort of. One leg was draped over the arm rest, his left arm over the back of the couch. In his right arm, an object Abby couldn't make out and on the table his scotch was turned over on it's side.  
Abby sighed, half with pity, half with sorrow.  
Quietly she moved to him.  
She removed his shoes, perhaps the first time in years that she had touched him in any way, shape or form.  
He groaned and turned, facing into the couch.  
Abby reached out and took the object, a frame and inside a picture of Marcus, Abby and Vera. Taken the same day Marcus graduated from security forces.  
Abby remembered that day perfectly.  
She had been in love with him, it showed in the picture, back when her face was fuller and brighter, back when it was easy to turn a boy's head. Abby could have had any boy she wanted and yet the only boy she wanted was in love with Diana.  
She wondered now if Marcus had ever realized it. To her it seemed obvious in the picture as Abby's arms were cuddled up into him. Her head on his shoulder as she laughed facing the camera, Marcus's eyes were on her, ignoring the camera completely and Vera staring up at her handsome son.  
And that was why Abby was here wasn't it? Marcus had lost his mom today on Abby's operating table.  
Marcus had burned too many bridges and Abby was sure that only Jaha, Cece or herself would check on him.  
He groaned again, this time his eyes looking at her, hazy and drunk.  
"You always look so real in my dreams, Abby."  
He grabbed the front of her hospital coat and pulled her to him. His lips smashed against hers and then his tongue took over her mouth before Marcus fell back on the couch and right back into slumber.  
Abby took several steps back as she covered her mouth. She covered him quickly with a blanket before rushing back to her quarters. 

To be continued


	2. Marcus sees Vera.

"I could take him in when he arrives, Abby. You did the autopsy and prepared her body."  
Abby shook her head.  
"No. I need to do this."  
Vera wrapped in a thin blue cloth would be floated. However as with all citizens of the ark, family and friends would come to say goodbye after the living relatives would approve of how the deceased was prepared.  
Jackson sighed before leaving Abby alone with Vera. 

Abby moved towards the body of the woman who had meant so much to her.  
Vera who knew Abby loved her son and always hoped they would figure it out somehow.  
Abby had cried on Vera's shoulder long ago when Abby was sure she would die of heartache. Now the sweet wonderful woman was gone.  
"I wish I could talk to you now, Vera. So many things I woukd thank you for. So many things I would ask, all about him of course. He makes me crazy you know."  
Abby could almost picture the older woman laughing while patting Abby's hand.  
"Me too dear, me too."  
Abby smiled at the thought.  
The cough made her jump.  
Marcus, dressed in his uniform stood with his hands behind his back, his hair brushed back and that damn black jacket always in place.  
"Kane, I didn't hear you come in."  
He gave a slight nod.  
"I need to see her."  
Abby nodded quickly.  
"Yes, of course. Please. I will give you some privacy."

Marcus moved to his mother and stared down at her. Abby sat just outside the clear partition as was customary.  
She couldn't help but watch the man who suddenly looked like a lost little boy looking for his mother. Marcus reached out with one finger and moved a strand of hair that must have been out of place.  
He whispered something low enough that Abby couldn't hear it. 

"Why do you always defend my mother, Abby?"  
He stared at her while she sat on her bed. A book on her chest as Marcus swiveled on her desk chair.  
"You literally have the greatest, most open minded mom in all the Ark. That is why I will defend her."  
Marcus shook his head and plopped on the bed next to her.  
"What if I had defended your dad for not letting you go to the dance?"  
Abby eyed Marcus as he raised an eyebrow and smirked at her, his shaggy hair falling in his face.  
She smiled brightly and her eyes seemed to shine.  
"You wouldn't dare, Marcus."  
He put his hands behind his head which gave her a good view of his well defined arms. Abby could almost see why Cece and Diana had formed crushes on him since they started college.  
"I might."  
Abby shook her head before reaching out and tickling his side. He had jumped quickly, grabbing her wrist, pushing her back on the bed, successfully pinning her in place. His face directly over hers. Abbt could feel his breath.  
"You take back defending my mother."  
Abby was sure she was blushing as she looked up into his soft caramel eyes that suddenly seemed so dark.  
"One day you'll miss her."  
"I would miss you if you left too Abby."  
"Nice way of showing it by holding me down."  
He lowered his head and spoke next to her ear, which sent new sensations through her body.  
"Say I was right."  
"Marcus???"  
"Yeeeeesssssssss."  
He drew out the word.  
"Plesse let go."  
She really was pleading. Abby wanted up because suddenly her whole body was hot.  
"Beg me."  
He was laughing. Abby laughed too.  
"Please let me go, Oh great and powerful mighty one."  
He smirked at her, kissed her cheek and then sat up.  
"Oh and your mom is amazing."  
Marcus groaned and yet didn't hold Abby down again while Abby found herself extremely disappointed. 

"Abby?"  
Her eyes shot up to him.  
"I'm done."  
"I really am sorry about your mom."  
Marcus eyed Abby and yet didn't say anything.  
"I understand I have to sign something."  
Abby ushered Marcus to a tablet.  
"We just need your approval for the release of her body."  
"Say what it is. Floating. My mother is being floated like a common criminal."  
"It's not the same thing, Marcus."  
Her voice was gentle, reassuring."  
She told herself not to think of the kiss from the night before as he stood before her looking and smelling wonderful.

She told herself to stop, to get in the game, to not give it a seond thought.  
The more she tried, the more she faltered.  
"Abby?"  
She jumped.  
"Yes, Sorry, sign here please"  
Marcus sigmed, his fingers grazing her hand sending shockwaves from her wrists and up her arms. Marcus's eyes flashed to hers, her lips and then back to her eyes and then steped away from her quickly. Abby's heart beat wildly inside her chest. 

To be continued.....  
.


	3. Oh c'mom Kane

Abby was in medical.  
It was slow, she knocked on the fake wood.  
"Abby?"  
She didn't bother to turn around.  
"What is it Jackson?"  
"Just got a call from security. Marcus Kane is being brought in. Had a physical altercation with an inmate."  
She turned quickly, Jackson didn't seem to notice.  
"How badly is he hurt?"  
"They only said to expect him."

Abby waited at the entry to medical. Was shocked and relieved to see Kane walking by his own accord while one hand held cloth to his head.  
"Kane, it's a great sign seeing as how you are walking on your own."  
"Is Jackson available?"  
"I'll be helping you."  
She ushered him into a private room.  
Marcus sat immediatly on the table. Abby put on gloves in order to help him. She stepped in between his legs to remove the cloth. It shouldn't have had an effect on her and yet it did.  
"I'd prefer if Jackson did this."  
Abby stared at him for a minute.  
"Why?"  
"You've already killed one patient this week."  
She physically took a step back as if she had been slapped. He saw her flich as if his words were a well executed punch. For a moment he saw her as the girl he had grown up with. The way she would hide her face when her mother had berated her in public. Hadn't Marcus secretly sworn to himself never to make her feel like that and yet here he was and there she was looking as if he had destroyed her.  
When she spoke her voice was shakey.  
"I'll get him."  
Marcus didn't stop her. He didn't feel anything in regards to it, at least that's what he told himself. 

Abby had run to her quarters, she poured herself a drink, slumped on the couch and took a long sip, trying to forget Marcus Kane's words, the way they had so easily hurt her and tried to forget his lips and how even now they made her tingle if she thought about them too long.  
She was sure that the reason she felt so hurt was because deep down she always thought he still cared in someway. Yes, even in the midst of their arguments and their separate lives surely he must still hold the memory of their friendship with some value. Abby had always allowed herself to believe in that comfort until today. 

Marcus walked to his own quarters. His words coming back to him over and over again.  
"I don't owe you anything, Abby. Not a damn thing."  
He whispered the words to himself, trying to make himself believe it. He knew and she knew why he would always be in pain when it came to Abby Griffin. 

The knock on his door startled him.  
"What?!"  
He wad clearly annoyed by the interruption to his thoughts. Marcus swung the door open, seeing Abby he groaned.  
"Now what?"  
"You owe me an apology you jackass!"  
She walked in, crossed her arms and stared at him.  
He slammed the door and walked to her.  
"I don't owe you a damn thing!"  
The words were practically spit at her, shocking her.  
"You practically accused me of killing your mother."  
"I did no such thing!"  
"The hell you didn't! For the record, I loved Vera."  
His dark and steely eyes almost cut into her.  
"Yes, the great and perfect Abby Griffin always handing out her love to those not as wonderful as her!"  
Abby's mouth fell open.  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
He turned from her.  
"Forget it!"  
"Like hell!"  
She grabbed his arm. He yanked it away with force. Abby was stunned.  
"I don't want your hands on me, Griffin! Not now! Not ever!"  
He was shaking with anger.  
"That's not how you acted when you said I always looked real in your dreams and then shoved your tongue in my throat!"  
Marcus stepped so close, he could smell the liquor on her breath.  
"And it wouldn't be the first timr you allowed me to do it!"  
The smack to his face echoed off the walls. Her eyes had filled then.  
"Don't do that, Kane. You and I both know what that first kiss was."  
"You're delusional."  
"And you're a liar if you are going to stand there and deny it!"  
His face was red and swollen from the slap and the stitches. Abby didn't care.  
"Get out, Abby!"  
They stared at each other, chests heaving and eyes blazing.  
"Gladly."  
She didn't budge though.  
Marcus smirked.  
"What? Hoping I'll say how great the kiss was and beg for your forgiveness?"  
"Go to hell, Kane!"  
She turned, he grabbed her, the next moment he was kissing her hard, relentlessly in fact while a need so desperate filled Abby, making her ashamed for needing his touch.

To be continued......


	4. Only Marcus

Marcus fisted his hand into her hair as he claimed her mouth. 

Abby wasn't kissing Kane, she was kissing the boy she loved all those years ago. Yes, she was kissing Marcus. 

And somewhere deep inside he knew it. As he pushed her hard against the wall as he stole her breath by pressing his body against hers. 

"Was so sure you hated me, Abby."  
He said it cruely, mockingly.

"I do hate you! I hate this version of you!"  
She spat out the words. 

His eyes bore into hers. 

"Then why do you feel so hot and wet against my thigh?"  
His eyebrow went up. He was amused, the bastard!

Marcus had been standing in the observation deck.  
Abby had heard that his father died after a long battle with cancer.  
He glanced back at her. Marcus looked away quickly. It was too late, she had seen his tears.  
"I brought you something."  
He didn't turn, so instead she poured it.  
Abby had never so much as tasted scotch before.  
Her hand shook as she handed him the glass.  
He took it quietly.  
"I don't know what to say, Marcus."  
He looked at her hands then.  
"Not drinking, Abs?"  
"I haven't......"  
He nodded.  
"We've been friends since we were five. I know you have never had a sip."  
She blushed.  
"Do you want to be alone, Marcus?"  
"No, you can stay on one condition."  
Her eyes moved up to his that were wet with sadness.  
"What?"  
It came out in a whisper.  
When he smirked with those tears in his eyes, Abby was sure she had never loved anything more in her whole life.  
"Share a drink with me."  
And so she did. Sip after sip. Until her whole body was warm.  
"It's stupid isn't it, Abs?"  
She looked at him as his soft caramel eyes gazed at hers.  
"What?"  
"That I could cry over a man who beat me almost every week and told me over and over again that I was worthless."  
He seemed to break then. Abby felt it though he hid it well.  
Abby and the others had known how cruel the older Kane had been.  
"You have always been better then your father."  
She didn't just say it because she loved twenty year old Marcus, she said it because it was true.  
He shook his head.  
"I don't know why he hated me, Abby."  
Suddenly he looked like a broken little boy.  
"You'll heal from this."  
"No......."  
He said it quietly, softly and then stood. Marcus's back was to her as he pulled off his shirt. Abby held her breath as she saw his toned musles, shoulders that were already broad. She watched as the muscles moved under his skin. And then all at once she noticed his scars, each and every one.  
Abby stood and moved to him. She hadn't ever touched his back and now the tips of her fingers just barely grazed his skin as she felt each and every scar.  
Marcus gasped. His heart had begun to beat hard in his chest.  
"Those scars prove he didn't love me."  
"No!......"  
She wrapped her arms around him, her cheek against his back.  
"They prove you are more of a man then he ever was."  
He felt her tears fall against his back.  
"Please, don't cry, Abby."  
"Let me cry with you, Marcus."  
They stood like that for several moments before Marcus turned and faced her. He held her to him. One arm around her waist and the other on the back of her neck.  
Abby enjoyed the warmth of him. Never had she stood like this with a man before. It felt so intimate, her head on his shoulder, her nose and mouth turned towards his neck.  
"Thank you, Abs."  
"For what?"  
"For not making me feel stupid for crying."  
"I never would."  
"That's why I trust you."  
She smiled and squeezed his shoulders were her hands were on his shoulder blades. Marcus accidentally let out a moan, she wasn't sure what it meant and yet someting inside her blew wide open. She wondered if this was what Cece and Diana had talked about.  
When she felt something hard against her thigh she froze.  
"I'm sorry. Really, Abby. It has a mine of it's own."  
He didn't let go of her though. Abby got nervous.  
"I've never touched one....."  
He face went bright red.  
"I mean seen one......"  
She let go of him and covered her face.  
"I meant to say.......oh God! Nevermind."  
Her face was flushed as he moved her hands..  
Abby looked like she might cry from embarrassment. He put his hands on her hips and kissed her so softly that Abby could hardly breathe. Her hands shook as she touched his chest. Marcus moved his hand to her neck and then deepend the kiss sending a heatwave through Abby.  
When the kiss ended, he smiled down at her before hugging her again.  
That night Abby had gone to bed dreaming of all things Marcus.

Now Abby stood staring at the man, her heart was broken as she turned and left him standing there as she wished he would say anything that was worthy of her.

To be continued.........


	5. Marcus's side

He dreamt of her again.  
This time in a peach colored dress that folwed. Gossamer maybe, he could see her curves as she walked toaerds him.  
Marcus could feel air, a breeze as it moved around them.  
Doors were open, moonlight was cast over her. She smiled.  
He moved towards her.  
"Were on the ground, Marcus."  
He couldn't move his eyes from her.  
"If we had married, would you have come to me like this?"  
His fingers barely touched the fabric. They shook from needing her so much.  
Her bright eyes looked from him to the doorway.  
"We can walk in the grass, smell the air and hear the crickets. Come, Marcus."  
"No. Abby, I just need you."  
He reached for her outstretched hand, he pulled her back to him.  
"Please, Abby. Let me love you."  
She looked up at him.  
"Do you love me, Marcus?"  
"I've always loved you. Always."  
Her eyes turned urgent.  
"Then find me, Marcus. Find me and give me hope. I feel alone, like my lonely bed is my prison. Hurry."  
She was gone. 

Marcus woke up sweaty and breathing hard.  
Damn it! Abby was never going to leave his thoughts and neither was his three kisses with her.  
He hadn't seen her in the three weeks since she left his quarters. 

He got out of bed after trying desperately to fall back asleep.  
He slipped on his black jacket over his bare chest, zipping it so no one would know there wasn't a shirt on underneath. He pulled on his shoes and decided to walk the corridor a few times, perhaps it would help.  
Marcus paced, walking back and forth not caring that people saw him in his pajama pants.  
He tried not to think of his mother and tried to push Abby from his mind.  
The footsteps caused him to look up. He and Abby made eye contact at the same time. They both froze.  
Suddenly she turned to go back the way she came.  
"Abby?"  
She ignored him which he completely deserved. Abby hadn't realized she got off one floor early until now. She moved with efficent steps reaching the door to the stairwell. Once inside, she ran up the stairs. Praying he wasn't behind her. Her breathing was harsh as she reached her doorway.  
"Abby, please."  
She tried opening it but then suddenly he was there.  
She was inside, he had one foot in, one foot out as he held the door open.  
"Haven't you been disgraceful enough? What could you possibly have to say, Kane?"  
"To say that the first kiss. It did mean something."  
She stared at him, her mouth open as if the shock of his words forced it open.  
"What?"  
He stepped in this time and shut the door.  
"I wanted to tell you that I can't talk about all the stuff that happend. I just want to tell you that it did mean something."  
"But you'll never talk about it?"  
He put his hands on his hips and stared down at the floor.  
"No. Not when it is what will always be wedged between us."  
Abby was a mixture of happiness and confusion.  
"Jake is dead and so is Diana. Can't we finally be honest?"  
"I was honest the night I kissed you after I showed you my scars."  
"And I was honest the night I came to you and bared my soul."  
"What choice did I have, Abby?"  
She shook her head like she had that night.  
"You didn't have to marry her. You know what that was like? To find out you......"  
She couldn't say the words as she turned away from him.  
"See? No matter what it will always be there, even more than Jake's death. Back then I had wanted to ask you something so much so that it would keep me up at night."  
"What?"  
She said it without looking at him.  
"Would you have still thought I was so special if I had left Diana when she was pregnant with my child?"  
Abby turned to face him.  
"Probably not."  
"Then how could you hate me?"  
She looked at him like he was a complete and utter fool.  
"I never hated you. I was broken, Kane. Don't you see?"  
He shook his head.  
"See what?"  
"I wanted to be the woman who carried your child. One child per couple. In one moment I saw two of my dreams crash to the ground, the very day after you kissed me."  
He stared at her before speaking.  
"What was the other, Abby?"  
She couldn't answer for a moment  
"Marrying you, spending every single day for the rest of my life being your wife."  
The tears fell freely down Abby's face as if she was still twenty and hearing the news for the first time.

To be continued...........


	6. Does love ever die?

Marcus stared at Abby, half in shock, half in wonder.  
When he spoke, he stammered.  
His right hand going through his hair while his left was on his hip. He shook his head, looked at her and then looked away again.  
Finally after trying to wrap his mind around it, his eyes looked over at hers.  
"Abby......You came to me that.......night and said....."  
Her eyes were filled with tears, neither knew if they were two decades old or fresh.  
"That I loved Jake."  
Marcus was breathing hard, his chest rising and falling.  
"That you loved Jake."  
He said it, in a way as if he had to confirm he wasn't crazy.  
Abby nodded as if to remind him of her words all those years ago.  
"I had heard you married her. It was all over the Ark. My heart was torn apart, my very soul shattered, Marcus."  
He stared at her as if his heart was in his eyes and he too had been broken.  
"Abby, you were in love with me before the kiss?"  
She looked at him as if he were crazy.  
"I didn't have my first kiss until I was twenty, I had it with with the taste of scotch between us. Whose lips other than yours did you think I was waiting for?"  
He practically fell on her couch, running his hands down his face, then putting his hands together in front of his mouth. She could almost see his mind reeling.  
"Why didn't you tell me, Abby?"  
He looked up at her as he said it.  
"I didn't want to lose you. Our friendship. I could never tell you."  
He shook his head and then stood. Marcus took her left hand with his right. When he looked at her, his own tears showed.  
"I thought that you were the most precious gift I had ever been given......"  
His eyes moved over her face, not with lust, instead as if he was sharing his most private thoughts with her and wondering if she would somehow rebuke him for it.  
"You were my peace in the midst of my father's rage, Abby. You were hope for a future on this Ark of darkness."  
Abby cupped his face, Marcus inhaled deeply at the contact.  
"Marcus, why Diana?"  
It was a question that had plagued her for years. Especially when she would go to bed alone after Jake's death. His eyebrows raised as he knew he would give her an answer that would never be good enough to erase the years that had been lost.  
"Scotch, her parents were gone and......"  
He turned from her then, his back to her.  
"And I was a stupid, horny teenage boy."  
"Did you love her?"  
He turned around then, his eyes on her as he shook his head like a man full of guilt and pain. Abby stared as his head moved so slowly.  
"No, Abby. Not like the love I had for you. I was headed to you after I found out....."  
She stepped to him, yet didn't touch him. She waited for him to speak.  
"Found out that she was never pregnant. I searched for you."  
"And?"  
"You were in your mother's wedding dress. You had your own quick wedding."  
This time it was Abby who fell onto the couch. The tears came faster now as she held her chest.  
"I had found out that morning that I was pregnant. Our parents insisted we get married right away."  
"I assumed as much."  
"I cried when I found out, Marcus."  
"Found out what?"  
She looked up at him.  
"That the child that tore us apart never existed. I found out the morning after taking his last name."  
Marcus sat on the makeshift coffee table and faced her.  
"It was the defining moment when everything changed, Abby."  
His tears fell freely then as Abby cupped his face once more, her thumbs trying desperately to wipe them away.  
"What do you mean, Marcus?"  
"I had to hate you because my love for you was too harsh to bare."  
And then it was him who tentatively touched her face with fingers that shhok.  
"Abs, I've never stopped wishing for you, praying that you would ache for me the way I did for you and you need to believe me when I tell you that I didn't choose to take Jake away from you as a way to punish you."  
"Punish me for what."  
"Falling in love with a man that wasn't me."  
"I loved him and yet never in the way that I fell for you."  
"And now?"  
She let out a breath as if she had been holding it for years, Marcus was sure she had been.  
"Even in your anger, even in your mistakes and failures, I have loved you. I love you now."  
Marcus let out his own breath, his shoulders seem to relax and then his lips were against hers as he spoke. Abby could taste his tears.  
"I love you, Jesus, Abby. I love you so much."  
They held on to each other as their lips crashed over and over again. 

To be continued.......


	7. A change in Marcus.

He slowly ended the kiss. He glanced at his watch.  
"I have to work in four hours, I should go."  
He stood, Abby grabed the bottom of his jacket.  
"Don't go."  
Her voice was a mere whisper. He slid his knuckles across her lips.  
"Abby, I don't want to be looking at the clock."  
"Radio them and say you can't come."  
"You want me to lie."  
"No, tell them you've made me wait long enough."  
He let out a breath.  
"Abigail!"  
He was smiling at her just before he kissed her softly.  
"My radio is in my quarters."  
"Go get it."  
He laughed.  
"Come with me."  
She smiled as he pulled her up and off the couch.  
"Marcus?"  
They stepped out of her quarters and headed to the stairwell.  
"Yep?"  
He took her hand as they walked.  
"Are you afraid people will know?"  
He looked at her then, stopped completely and stared at her.  
"My mom told me I was an idiot. Do you know why Abby?"  
She shook her head. Marcus pushed her slowly up against the wall effectively pinning her.  
"She was right. My mother told me over and over again that you loved me. I didn't believe her. The first time she said it I was fifteen and the last time was the day she died......."  
He let out a breath before leaning his forehead against hers.  
"No, I'm not afraid. Maybe for you but not for me."  
"Why for me?"  
"I'm not a good man, Abs. I will never deserve you."  
Abby cupped his face before looking into his eyes.  
"Show them you're a good man, a great man. Show them who I know you are."  
He kissed her then long and hard in the empty stairwell.  
"Let's get upstairs, Abby."  
He took her hand again and led the way. 

They entered his quarters quickly. Marcus tossed off his jacket, Abby gasped, he laughed.  
"I was only supposed to go for a walk."  
His bare chest was nothing short of magnificent. Suddenly she couldn't swallow.  
He went to his cabniet and pulled out the scotch, looking at her over his shoulder.  
"For old times sake?"  
She grinned back at him.  
"Please"  
Her eyes were hungry as she looked him over, Kane, the man who loved control, liked this part of her. Marcus filled two glasses with ice and handed her one as he kissed her.  
"Come on."  
She followed him into his bedroom that was only lit by the glow of the moon.  
"Get comfortable Abby. I'll go radio."

Suddenly it hit Abby, she was going to have sex with the man she had loved her entire life. Her heart beat like a jack hammer in her chest.  
Abby suddenly felt like she wasn't in the right outfit, she had always imagined a dress that he would take off of her. Abby sat on his bed and took off her boots and socks.  
She let out a deep breath and then rushed to his bathroom, she wanted to be completely clean for him. Abby showered quickly using his soap and his deodorant.  
And then Abby climbed into his bed that smelled of him in such a delicious way, it made her body yearn for him. 

Marcus paced back and forth. He knew he didn't deserve her and yet she was waiting for him. He took a long sip of his scotch before he walked in.  
Damn it if Abby wasn't the most breathtaking sight he had ever seen.  
Her long hair over her shoulder, one knee bent, the other stretched out. One arm holding her up and the other bent so she could hold that scotch to her lips.  
Marcus shook his head in a way to show she had him where she wanted him.  
He unbuttoned the top of his pants as his eyes drank in her body.  
Marcus moved deliberately slow. Abby licked her lips as she watched him.  
When he was naked before her, he climbed on the bed and leaned in, she was sure he was going to kiss her, Abby should have known that the Kane in him would never make it that easy.  
No, instead with his eyes on hers, he reached in and took a piece of ice from the glass. The rest of the pieces clanked together in her glass.  
He sucked the scoth from the ice before speaking.  
"Close your eyes."  
"Marcus...."  
"Close your eyes."  
She put the glass on the table and sat back against the pillow.  
Every nerve ending anticipated him, wanting him, needing him and silently begging for him. He heard her breathing, he knew he could touch her and she'd be hot and ready for him. Instead he needed to know just how hot.  
Marcus slowly moved the ice cube across her lips. Her tongue darted out to taste. The cold object moved slowly down her chin leaving the defrosted liquid in it's wake.  
She gasped when he dragged it slowly down her neck, he watched as she dragged her teeth across her bottom lip. Man, he wanted her and yet he forced himself to wait to give in.  
He leaned over her, making Abby gasp wondering what he was going to do. Marcus reached in the glass and took another ice cube after slipping the last sliver of the old one into Abby's mouth.  
Marcus slowly moved this one across her lips again, repeating the same process as before, only this time he followed the melting liquid with his mouth.  
Abby moaned and reached for him.  
"Put those hands down, Abby."  
"I need to touch you, babe. Please."  
"Not yet."  
He kissed her slowly, her back arched as he gently pushed her body back down against the mattress.  
She groaned in response.  
He dragged it over her collarbone as his lips followed. The coldness followed by the warmth of his mouth had Abby moving beneath him.  
Slowly, so slowly he moved it down her chest, over her left breast, making her think he would slide it over her nipple and then he would drag that ice cube back up again making her crazy.  
He reached in and grabbed a new piece.  
Damn it if he didn't repeat the process.  
"Marcus! Please!"  
"Almost Abby."  
And then he circled her nipple with the cold treat sending the moans out of her throat.  
"Oh God! Marcus, damn it. Please."  
His mouth was on her nipple, her hands held the sheets beneath her. He pulled it and sucked until she tried without success to reach for him again.  
Marcus grinned as the ice cube moved lower and lower until Abby parted her legs in sweet anticipation.  
He watched as he slid it through her folds, the frozen treat melting on contact. Abby was breathless knowing his mouth would follow.  
And the warmth of his mouth devoured her. Abby arched her back and let out a guttural scream as she came instantly.  
"My love! Marcus!"  
He leaned his body over hers. Abby cupped his face.  
"I'm going to do whatever I have to do to be sure we never run out of ice."  
He smiled. She kissed him.  
"Marcus, don't make us wait anymore."  
He leaned his forehead against hers.  
"I've waited two decades for this, Abby."  
She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, his face was against her neck.  
"Please."  
She was completely spread beneath him, he braced his hands on the matress and slowly pushed himself in.  
He moaned so loudly it sent chills through Abby.  
Marcus pumped slowly, getting used to the feel of her. Abby's hands moved over him, as if she couldn't get enough of Marcus. Abby kissed his face as her moans radiated through him.  
When she circled her own clit he complimented her.  
He watched as her head went back.  
"Are you close?"  
"So close, Marcus. Harder baby."  
He obliged and just like that she broke apart as he watched before he too toppled over. 

Later, she fell asleep with her head on his chest. 

To be continued.......


	8. Chapter 8

"A week away from graduating, Abs."  
He tossed the ball in the air and caught it.  
"If that ball hits me while I lay on my bed, I'll hurt you."  
He laughed.  
"Stop studying and have a conversation."  
She put her biology book down.  
"Kane."  
"You know I hate when you call me that!"  
She smirked.  
"What's the new goal, Marcus?"  
He stopped tossing the ball in the air and looked at her.  
"What do you mean?"  
Damn! He looked hot when his brow furrowed like he was confused.  
Abby turned on her side, she knew it was so she could see him better.  
"Like what do you want to do with your life now?"  
He turned to face her. Abby's heart pounded.  
His dark eyes were intense.  
"I want to have enough guts to tell this girl that I'm crazy about her."  
Abby's heart plummeted.  
"You like someone?"  
Her voice the tiniest of whispers.

Why did it look like his eyes moved to her lips for just a second?

Why did she look like she might cry?

"I absolutely do like someone."  
"Does she have any idea?"  
"I'm not sure how she couldn't."  
"You should tell her."  
He gave a grin so quick that Abby almost didn't believe she saw it.  
"Abby...I....."  
Her bedroom door swung open.  
Jake and Diana rushed in.  
"You two need to come to skydeck tonight."  
Diana reached over and messed with Marcus's hair as she said it.  
"Come on, Marcus. We can pick up some wild one's."  
Marcus and Abby hadn't taken their eyes off each other.  
"I'm not interested in wild one's."  
The back of his knuckles barely grazed the backs of hers. That slight contact sent more of a heat through him than Diana's whole body during their rendezvous.  
"I have to go sit with my father tonight anyway."  
Marcus stood and moved to the door.  
"Next time Marcus."  
Jake said it kindly.  
Marcus kept his eyes on Abby.  
"Definitely next time."  
Abby watched as he disappeared out the door 

Marcus was showered with nothing more than a towel around him as he stood at his kitchen counter. He had heard Abby wake in the other room and his shower start. He smiled as he let the eggs cook. 

Marcus glanced up and saw Abby standing naked in his bedroom doorway.  
A smile crept upon his lips.  
"Damn, Abs."  
Her hair was wet as it fell over her right shoulder, a few droplets of water slowly inched it's way towards her nipple. His eyes followed, Abby seemed to know. Slowly she lifted her hand, the drop of water now on the top of her nipple, her eyes on him as she grazed her nipple very slow and then slipped the water into her mouth.  
Marcus groaned as he watched her as she made her way to him.  
She walked slowly on purpose letting him drink her in.  
Marcus kept his hands gripping the counter beneath him.  
"I'm hungry, Marcus."  
He gave a slight grin.  
"And I'm guessing not for food."  
She smiled as she looked him up and down. Abby licked her lips.  
"Not even a little bit."  
"Fuck, Abby"  
He grabbed her then and kissed her long and hard. Only stopping to catch his breath.  
"I'm so wet, Marcus."  
He groaned as he turned off the stove with one hand, while the other held her waist. Her teeth grazed hIs shoulder sending sensations through his whole body.  
He picked her up, a moan escaped her throat at the sudden closeness.  
Marcus fisted one hand in her hair, effectively bringing her lips to his.  
He laid her on the table and looked over her body as two fingers moved through her folds making Abby gasp.  
"The last twenty years, I've regretted one thing about our kiss that night."  
He said it then bit his lip as his two fingers got close to her entrance.  
Abby couldn't respond as she tried to grip on to anything and failed.  
"I regretted that I didn't lay you down and suck you."  
His fingers sank into her as he sunk his head until his mouth found her hot, wet and ready for whatever he commanded of her.  
Her fingers moved through his hair and gripped as if she was hanging on for dear life, her moans filled his quarters and she was sure into the hall. Neither cared.  
"You taste good, fuck, Abby, I knew you would. I wanted to do this all night long after I tasted you last night"  
He pumped harder into her, his fingers knew what to do as her hips shot up to him.  
"This is better than my thoughts about you."  
Abby couldn't speak, she could hardly breathe.  
And then he felt the clinching as her back arched.  
"My love! Marcus!"  
He felt her cum against his fingers and mouth. Listened as her breathing changed.  
"So good, Marcus. I like your mouth."  
And then he was in her, filling her up as she gripped his shoulders.  
He pounded in and out of her, hard and thick.  
"I love you."  
He said it as he gripped the table above her head.  
Her hands cupped his face  
"I love you too."  
And then she came again as Marcus felt his climax building through his whole body.  
Her name tumbled off his lips as he spilled himself into her.

To be continued


End file.
